Reconquistando a Duo
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen 01x02 03x04 después de una fuerte discusión Heero quiero reconquistar a Dúo pero este ya no cree en sus palabras con ayuda de Quatre hará que vuelva a enamorarse de el.


_**Reconquistando a Duo.**_

Principalmente: 01x02 menciones 03x04

Para la segunda convocatoria de la página de Facebook de Gundam Wing yaoi en español

Resumen: después de una fuerte discusión Heero quiero reconquistar a Dúo pero este ya no cree en sus **palabras** con ayuda de Quatre hará que vuelva a enamorarse de el.

Notas de autor: espero que les guste como quedo a mí me enamoro y es el 1ero que escribo sobre 01x02 en años!

_Capitulo único_

Año 197 D.C

Heero estaba sentado en la orilla de una cama que antes compartía con su alocado trenzado se arrepentía tanto de haber aceptado el trabajo de guarda espaldas si fácilmente se hubiera quedado en Preventers con Sally y Lady Une, hace dos semanas el había viajado a una de las colonias con Relena para un viaje de negocios y se quedaron 1 semana ahí, Relena aprovecho su posición para retener al soldado perfecto a su lado sin rezongar, Dúo extrañaba mucho a Heero y con ayuda de su mejor amigo viajo a una de las colonias para darle una sorpresa aunque quien se llevó la sorpresa fue el .

_Flash back_

Dúo buscaba el cuarto de Heero y antes de que el llegara se escondió en el closet para darle la sorpresa a su amado, cuando escucho que se había abierto la puerta se asomó para ver si se trataba de Heero si era el pero acompañado De Relena ella lo besaba a el pero no podía ver si Heero le correspondía los besos Relena lo tiro a la cama y se subió encima de el, a Duo las lágrimas se le salieron y un enfadado Duo salió del closet.

-¡Maldito!-grito Duo y Relena sonrió malvadamente (¿)

-¡Duo!-grito Heero empujando a Relena-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el oji cobalto

-Quatre me ayudo, quería verte, te extrañaba-lagrimas salían de los ojos del trenzado y Heero quería acercarse y abrazarlo para calmarlo pero Duo le dio una buena cachetada que le dejo la cara roja mientras Relena sonreía satisfactoriamente. Mientras Duo salía de la habitación, Heero fue tras él, Relena lo detuvo y lo beso a la fuerza .

-no te preocupes por él, te amo-dijo Relena

-yo no te Amo, y no puedo seguir trabajando contigo ¡renuncio!-grito Heero saliendo por la puerta, días después regreso al departamento que ambos compartían en la tierra c no estaban las cosas de su amado y en la cama una carta y las llaves del departamento, leyó la carta, en ella Duo lo estaba dejando y tenía todas las razones para hacerlo.

Fin Flash Back

Duo estaba quedándose con Quatre este le ofreció quedarse con el En su mansión de Londres, el rubio era mucha casa para él y había empezado una relación con Trowa y eran muy felices juntos él hubiera querido que Trowa se hubiera quedado a vivir con el pero había semanas que no lo veía por el circo, el ex piloto del Heavy Arms le había prometido a Catherine que no iba a descuidar el circo por su relación y eso no le agrado a Quatre pero era su novio, no tenía por qué estar celoso el cariño entre Catherine y Trowa era de hermanos tenía que apoyarlo aunque eso significaba no verlo por algunas semanas Rashid toca la puerta de su despacho.

-tiene visitas amo Quatre-dijo Rashid

-¿quien es?-pregunto el rubio

-el joven Heero-dijo Rashid

-hazlo pasar-dijo Quatre cerrando su laptod-hay Hero te habrá enterado que Dúo está viviendo conmigo-se preguntó Quatre, Heero entró al despacho usaba una camisa azul celeste y unos pantalones de mezclilla y s mirada era más humana gracias al amor que Dúo le tiene o más bien le tenía.

-hola Quatre-dijo Heero

-hola Heero- seguían mirándose a las ojos

-necesito de tu ayuda ¿puedo?-pregunto Heero señalando La silla.

-¿en que puedo ayudarte?-pregunto Quatre

-quiero reconquistar a Duo-dijo Heero

-¿se pelearon fuerte?- preguntó Quatre como si no sabía nada de la situación esperando que Dúo no apareciera por la puerta de su despacho cuando hacia sol a Dúo le gustaba estar en la alberca eso lo relajaba y Heero le contó toda lo que paso era la misma que Dúo le había dicho

-está bien pero no se dónde está-mintió el cobalto

-no importa lo buscare hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario-dijo el oji cobalto Quatre lo observaba como analizándolo se veía arrepentido de lo que le había hecho a su amigo y decidió ayudarlo.

-está bien, te ayudare, pero ven mañana-dijo el rubio

La puerta se abre entro Dúo quien no había visto que Quatre estaba acompañado, fue avisarle que la comida estaba lista-se sacó de onda al ver a Heero con el rubio

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Dúo

-lo mismo te pregunto-dijo Heero mirando al rubio

-llevó 1 mes viviendo aquí-dijo Duo y el moreno tenía intenciones de ir y besarlo pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el trenzado, Quatre se retiró para que ellos hablaran a solas ya después le Preguntara a Duo como le fue, el rubio recordó cómo llegó Dúo esa noche después de que regresara de la colonia.

Flash back

Era una tarde lluviosa en Londres y Quatre estaba en su cuarto viendo una serie de televisión, con un tazon de palomitas y acostado en la cama, la junta para esa tarde la habían suspendido a causa de la tormenta nada raro en Londres, cuando un agitado Rashid entro a la habitación.

-¡amo Quatre venga de inmediato!-gritaba Rashid como loco.

-¿qué pasa? estaban por descubrir al asesino-dijo io Quatre dejando el tazón de palomitas de lado y apago la tele y siguió a Rashid, sorprendiéndose de ver s Dúo inconsciente en el sillón y empapado

-¿dónde lo encontraste-pregunto Quatre

-en la entrada no se cuánto tiempo llevaba el aquí-dijo Rashid

-tráeme una muda de ropa y una toalla si lo dejamos así se enfermara-comento el rubio mientras trataba de despertar al chico, se suponía que el y Heero deberían de estar paseándose por la colonia., el castaño despertó y empezó a llorar abrazándose con fuerza a su mejor amigo.

-todo estará bien, estas aqui conmigo-dijo Quatre sin saber que decirle realmente abrazándolo con fuerza sin importarle que se mojara también

-los odio, los odio-musito Dúo contra el cuello del rubio

Fin flash back

-Duo-Heero quiso acariciar su mejilla pero el trenzado le dio un manotazo a su mano.

-¡no me toques-grito Duo

-estoy tan arrepentido-dijo Heero

-no te creo si me amaras no hubieras aceptado el trabajo de Relena desde un principio sabias que la odiaba-dijo Dúo

-quería daré na mejor vida-dijo Heero

-eso no me interesa, solo quería estar contigo-sollozo el trenzado.

-lo siento, renuncie y regrese a mi antiguo puesto en preventers-dijo Heero se moría por besarlo.

-ya no te creo, poco a poco has matado mi amor por ti-salió del despacho y Quatre volvió a entrar.

-¿qué debo hacer-preguntó Heero desesperado

-lo 1ero ya renunciaste a seguir trabajando con Relena es lo que importa-dijo Quatre

-lo sé-

-no estoy muy seguro si esto funcionara-dijo Quatre

-hare lo que sea-dijo Heero y el rubio sonríe.

-ven mañana y te diré que hacer-dijo Quatre

-gracias te debo un favor-lo abrazo fuertemente y eso sorprendió al rubio-por cierto trowa manda saludos-dijo Heero

-¿Lo viste?-

-me mando un correo está en su colonia de origen-dijo Heero y Quatre se quedó pensativo era a 1era vez que hacía algo como esto.

A la mañana siguiente

Quatre y Heero se vieron en el hotel donde se estaba quedando el ojicobalto

-bien, dime ¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto Heero

-se romántico, tierno, amable trata de decirle lo que sientes-dijo Quatre

-lo intente la última vez y me pego muy fuerte-dijo el oji cobalto estaban sentados en un pequeño sillón y de repente a Quatre se le ocurrió una idea de una película que vio ayer.

-¿Has pensado en cantarle?-pregunto Quatre

-no ¿Cómo hago eso?-pregunto Heero con los brazos cruzados.

-me adelante, estuve escuchando algunas canciones estas y me convencieron tu eliges la más conveniente-dijo Quatre

-eres increíble, ahora sé porque Trowa está babeando por ti-dijo Heero

-si así fuera debería estar aquí conmigo y no con Catherine-dijo Quatre

-¿Hace cuánto que no lo ves?-pregunto Heero

-cuatro meses creo que me entiendes-dijo Winner

-algo así, gracias y la próxima vez que lo vea le dire que lo extrañas mucho-dijo Heero notando que Quatre tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo.

-gracias-volvieron a abrazarse cosa que no extraño a Quatre Heero estaba mostrando ser cada vez más humano y se fue dejando a Heero con una misión en mente, reconquistar a Duo y opto por la segunda canción (por lo que reste de vida) y se dispuso a buscar la música.

Quatre regresaba a casa y fue a hablar con Dúo respecto a Heero, el castaño estaba en la cocina.

-¿cómo te fue hoy-pregunto Dúo

-bien ¿y tú ¿qué hiciste hoy-pregunto Quatre

-estuve pensando en retomar mis estudios pero en linea-dijo Dúo

- la junta tardo un poco mas que lo que esperaba, siempre buscan la forma de empezar una guerra-dijo Quatre sobándose el cuello uno y no era mentira después de la junta fue a ver a Heero.

-prepare algo que se te quitaran todos los dolores-dijo Dúo

-¿sabes cocinar-pregunto Quatre sorprendido

-si, tuve que aprender para ganarme la vida y busque la receta en internet-dijo Duo mientras le servía al rubio

-¿que es-pregunto el Árabe

-Soufflé de verduras-dijo Dúo

-de lo que se pierde Heero-dijo Quatre y se le entristeció la mirada al castaño

-¿porque no hablan se ve arrepentido-dijo Quatre

-¿le preguntaste su versión de los hechos?-pregunto Duo

-si y fue la misma que me diste tu-dijo Quatre

-¿sabes dónde se está quedando? ¿oh ya se fue de aqu? i-pregunto Duo

-calma si se dónde se está quedando, espérate a que el te avise-dijo Quatre

-hum presiento que ustedes están planeando algo-dijo Dúo

-no estamos planeando nada ese día me sorprendido-dijo sorprendido-dijo Quatre

-te creere-dijo Duo y siguieron comiendo

Tres días después

Dúo recibió un extraño email de Heero

"_Se que no quieres saber de mi y te doy la razón da me una oportunida mas para demostrarte que verdaderamente te amo, y que eres lo único importante en mi vida" si aceptas esta es la corrección._

Dúo leyó variad veces el corro ARA ver si no estaba alucinando y su corazón latía con fuerza, se acostó en la cama y trato de conciliar el sueño se que dormido pero empezó a soñar.

_Sueño de Dúo_

Estaban el jardín de la mansión de Quatre había sillas y mesas arregladas finamente, estaban sus compañeros y el junto a ellos incluso veia a Sally de la mano de Wufei, Lady Une y una Lucrecia Noin sonriente, eso si le extraño y mas si el estaba con los demás quienes son los novios.

Alguien estaba en el altar pero estaba a espaldas de ellos la música nupcial empezó a sonar entra la novia de mano de Miliardo, tenía un mal presentimiento, el novio voltea resulto ser su Heero .su corazón se quebró cuando el parte hizo la pregunta obligada ,quiso detener la boda pero no escuchaban su voz, solo alguien que le decía Duo despierta Duo despierta…

Fin del sueño de Dúo

-¡Duo-grito Quatre tirándole el vaso con el agua en la cara

-no te cases-grito Dúo

-¿todo bien-pregunto Quatre

-no, fue una pesadilla-dijo Dúo llevándose la mano a la cara.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?-pregunto Quatre

-Heero se iba a casar con Relena-dijo Duo asi de simple

-¿Estarás bien?-pregunto Quatre

-si estaré bien-dijo Duo, su amigo salió de la habitación y Duo se quedó acostado trato de dormir pero no pudo y decidió aceptar la propuesta de Heero no quería que su pesadilla se volviera realidad.

-¿Te vas con Heero en la noche?-pregunto Quatre

-si no me esperes despierto-dijo Duo y Quatre sonríe él le había dado las armas a Heero ahora le tocaba al soldado perfecto como usarlas a su favor.

Eran las 8 de la noche y Duo ya estaba afuera del hotel de Heero los nervios se le notaban a leguas en la recepción le avisaron el número de la habitación de Heero y se fue hacia allá, toco la puerta y lo recibió con un abrazo.

-gracias por aceptar y venir-dijo Heero

-después de todo te sigo amando-dijo Duo correspondiendo el abrazo

-entra-se separaron t lo tomo de la mano, en el centro de la habitación había una mesa elegantemente adornada, y en la cama pétalos de rosas esparcidos por toda la cama y las velas en la habitación le daban un toque más romántico. Duo se quedó sin palabras.

-Heero no se que decir-dijo Duo

-no digas nada, espera aquí-dijo Heero en la orilla de la cama y Duo observo que fue a prender el reproductor de mp3 habia conseguido la canción en karaoke empieza una suave melodía junto a la voz de Heero Duo lo miraba entre asombrado y conmovido, si Relena pudiera verlos se moriría de la envidia.

"juro que amo todas tus carencias

Aunque prueben mi paciencia

Amo todo si es contigo

Amo eso que sentí cuando te vi

Entre todo lo que amo no amo a nada más que a ti"

Heero volvió a tomar a Duo de la mano para hacerlo girar hacia su cuerpo Duo coloco una mano en la cintura de Heero y la seguía junto a la de él, Duo no sabía si era ensayado o improvisado pero le encantaba. Bailaban al compás de la música y Heero pensó en el rubio a el le hubiera gustado ver todo esto.

"doy mi alma doy mi cuerpo doy mis besos

Te entrego todo hasta las cosas que no tengo

Te doy mis ojos para verme en tu mirada

Te dot mi almohada la de plumas la que amas"

-Heero-murmuro Duo, el mayor coloco un dedo en su boca y volvio a besar sus labios, Duo le correspondio con ganas.

"por lo quie reste de vida yo me la paso contigo

Comiendo de tu boca el tiempo que me queda

Luchando contra el mundo contra la marea"

Siguieron bailando, Duo estaba emocionado, Heero nunca había echo nada así por el sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y Duo podía sentir el cálido aliento del mayor en su cuello, Heero se sentía orgulloso de su plan de reconquista le había quedado muy bien, caminaron hacia la cama donde se acostaron, Heero encima de Duo empezó besando el cuello del trenzado sabiendo que era uno de sus puntos débiles, no era la 1era vez que lo hacía pero si la 1era vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿puedo?-pregunto Heero

-soy tuyo-dijo Duo y continuaron besándose mientras se quitaban la ropa, se besaban, se tocaban, se habian extrañado tanto todos estos días y al finalizar se quedaron dormido.

A la mañana siguiente

Heero fue el 1ero en despertar, Duo estaba acostado sobre su pecho y su largo cabello castaño caia como cascada sobre su espalda, le beso la frente, por su acción el menor despertó.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Heero

-bien ¿y tu?-

-de maravilla, Duo antes de seguir nececito saber una cosa-comento Heero

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Duo sin entenderlo

-no lo compre porque no sabía si ibas a quererlo o no ¿te casarías conmigo?-pregunto Heero

-¿me serias totalmente fiel?-pregunto Duo

-totalmente-

-¡si!-se volvieron a besar, Heero se encargaría despues de comprar el anillo…

EPILOGO

3 meses después

-¡maldición!-grito Relana resignada después de ver la nota en el periódico, Quatre se había encargado que saliera en todos los periódicos.

"los ex pilotos de guerra Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy fijaron fecha para su boda amigos y familiares cercanos confirman dicho suceso, antes se rumoreaba que Heero salía con la ministra de relaciones Darlian pero al parecer era solo un rumor"

-¿se casa con Maxwell?-pregunto Noin

-si y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo-dijo Relena mirando la fotografía del periódico y se veían felices juntos lo arrugo y lo tiro al suelo.

Después de la boda de Duo y Heero se fueron de luna de miel por toda America y Quatre se quedó solo otra vez, era una tarde lluvisoa en Londres y estaba solo en su casa le habia dado el dia a todos sus empleados y estaba mirando una pelicula, cuando tocaron el timbre

-¡voy!-grito Quatre cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendio de ver a su Trowa el otro pensó que lo iba a besar pero recibió una buena cachetada, lo habia visto en la boda de Duo y Heero pero hablaron poco…

-¡cuatro meses sin saber de ti!-grito el rubio

-lo se perdóname-dijo Trowa abrazándolo fuertemente

-debería odiarte pero no puedo-dijo el menor

-perdóname, perdóname-se besaban mientras la lluvia caia sobre ellos-¿estas solo?-

-si Duo y Heero están de luna de miel-dijo Quatre

-vamos a tu habitacion- sugirió Barton con voz ronca el rubio asiente con su cabeza y Trowa lo cargo en brazos y fueron a la habitacion del rubio, Trowa deberia hacer muchos meritos para que Quatre no este enojado con el.

Ahora si ¡Fin!


End file.
